


"birthmark"

by GraveCrawler



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Aspie Buck, Evan "Buck" Buckley Deserves Better, Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, I hate Bucks parents, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Child Abuse, Protective Chimney, Protective Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, he gets one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveCrawler/pseuds/GraveCrawler
Summary: Buck's birthmark isn't actually a birthmark and Hen finds out leading to a conversation about the past and present
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	1. Truth

**Author's Note:**

> OH Boy, this isn't how i planned this, i planned a short angst piece, like two hundred words short. About Bucks birthmark being a scar and it turned into this mess. Set just after buck joined the 118, Let me have protective Hen being a mother to Buck who deserves better.  
> Also if i need any other tags let me know!

He groaned sitting in the back of the ambulance, a piece of ceiling fell on his head and he was banned from moving until Hen or Chimney could check him out.  
“Alright Buck let me have a look”Hen says coming up. As she reaches for his head he suddenly realizes the cut is right next to his ‘birthmark’ and before he could pull back Hen was already feeling around, he could feel her Freeze a bit when she touched his ‘birthmark’ but he's grateful she doesn't say anything.  
“No concussion but probably will have a headache tomorrow Cap”she says and Cap nods. On the way back to the house he's silent knowing Hen is going to come for him. He sits in the locker room staring at the wall waiting and five minutes later Hen walks in and looks at him.  
“That's not a birthmark is it”she asks and he shakes his head.  
“I won't say anything but do you want to tell me?”she asks.  
“I got the top one when I was six broke my dad's favorite glass getting him whiskey, that's why it's fainter. I got the one right next to my eye just before I turned eighteen. He caught me kissing a boy, he burned me before kicking me out with nothing but a duffle and my car keys”he says and Hen sits next to him silent.  
“Parents suck”She says and he chuckles.  
‘Not you”he says and she smiles at him.  
“Welp you're part of the 118 now and if you're ever a dumbass i’ll let you know”she says and he nods.  
“Um, can you help me understand if I'm stepping too far”he asks and she looks at him interested.  
“What do you mean?”she asks.  
“As a kid I fought for any attention even negative, I guess I see myself already falling back into that behavior”he says and she nods.  
“That makes sense just cool it with the hook ups”she says and he frowns.  
“Hen this might be a really stupid question. But um. Never mind”he stops himself but she puts a hand on his shoulder.  
“Tell me”she asks and he sighs.  
“With sex I never had a healthy relationship with it, the hooks ups well they ask for sex or my number and I never want to give either but they push and i feel like I have to say yes, is that okay”he asks and Hen looks at him sad.  
“No Buck that's not okay, you have every right to say no. They shouldn't push at all, if you don't want to, it’s wrong of them to push you to do that”she says and he nods slowly.  
“If it happens again, come find me and I'll fend them off,”she says and he smiles slightly.  
‘I just, it didn't matter as a kid, why should it matter now?"he says, it's silent for a minute before he's pulled into a tight hug.  
“You deserve so much better Buckley”Hen whispers and he sniffles.  
“I just don't know how to be me”he whispers and she rubs his back.  
‘I’ll help you, ill let you know if your falling back into that negative attention seeking behavior, i'll fend off all the people asking you for sex or your number ill help you Evan, Ill help you find Evan”she whisper and he sobs the walls he's built in front of the person called Evan come crashing down for the first time in twenty three almost twenty four years.  
“I've got you Evan, I've got you”Hen whispers and for the first time in forever he thinks he going to be okay.


	2. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some Hen and Buck bonding, also Buck gets a therapist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff before the storm. l also jumped on the ex navy seal buck train. For context i have never watched season 1 in full i've seen pieces but i've never watched it completely. SOOOO what is canon. Also buck 24 in this. and Absolutely zero research went into this FYI.

It's been a month since his breakdown to Hen and she's been a huge help, since then when they are at the house or on call, if he's stepping too far she sets a hand on his shoulder so he knows that. They were in the truck right now and he didn't know how to feel. He tried to grab the guy off the roller coaster but he refused to listen, he wanted to do it his own way. He didn't realize his radio was open and the team heard the whole confrontation. Thankfully no one blamed him since they've dealt with their share of uncooperative people.  
“Buck honey come on”Hen whispers and he realizes they are back at the station. He nods slowly feeling disconnected, people have died on calls before something even before they arrived but he’s never felt like this. He lets Hen guide him into the bunk room, laying him down slowly.  
“Why do I feel like this, I’ve seen people die before”he whispers and Hen pets his hair.  
“Because you’ve never been right there with your hand stretched out and have a victim refuse to listen only for them to die. That’s a different kind of loss”Hen says and he nods. He doesn’t know when he drifts off into a sleep for the night but he’s up the moment the alarm goes off early the next morning he runs to the truck hoping In right behind Cooper.  
“Alright we have reports of a baby crying in the wall, we don’t know if it’s true so when we get there we are going to go up and look. Police are going to be there if it’s true because if it is we will have to find the mother”Bobby explains and he nods. When they arrive, Hen, Chimney, Bobby and him head up and the rest stay by the trucks ready to run gear up to them. They enter the apartment of the tenet who called it in directing them to the bathroom.  
“I don’t hear Anything”Bobby whispers.  
“Hen, can I have a stethoscope?”he asks and she looks at him confused before handing one over. He puts it on while walking up to the wall.  
“You said it was above the toilet”He asks and the tenet nods. He places the end in the wall moving it around slowly before he hears it.  
“Right here, it faint but I definitely hear something, maybe a heart beat”he says and Bobby looks at him judging before nodding and calling on the radio for saws. The work quickly tearing part of the wall down and as soon as the pipes are exposed Hen runs out of the apartment to make sure no one flushes. They work quickly figuring out where the baby is in the pipe before they cut the pipe out. They gently remove the baby from the pipe before Chim hands the baby to him to run down to the ambulance. He nods while taking off down the stairs, talking to the baby. They might hear or understand him but it makes him feel better. Once he’s at the ambulance he hands the baby off to the other team just as the police run down with a teenager in their arms jumping into the ambulance. Part of him wants to tell that the mother has no right but a hand on his shoulder stops him. He takes some shaky deep breaths trying to calm down as they make their way back to the truck, the others cleaning up the scene.  
“You okay Buck”Hen whispers and he shakes his head frustrated.  
“Breathe Buck, you can take your anger out on the punching bag when we get back if needed, and at the end of shift you still need to blow off your anger head to the MMA gym you like. It’s okay to feel anger at these things but you can’t let that affect your work”Hen says and he nods feeling a little calmer. He rubs his face groaning.  
“I feel so off today,”he admits and Hen nods.  
“It’s been a rough twenty four hour shift, first you made a new friend with a python after it found you more interesting than its owner, you witnessed a man fall to his death after refusing your help, now you have a baby in the wall. Buck it’s okay to feel a little drained you're not even a full year on the job yet hell it’s barely been three months your brain is still adjusting. In my opinion, look for a therapist. I saw one when I first started out”Hen says and he nods.  
“Thank you”he says softly and she smiles. On the way back to the firehouse he starts looking for online therapists, with this job going in person would be hard. He finds a Dr.Copeland that seems promising when they reach the station. He takes a deep breath walking up to Hen feeling anxious, he needed her opinion.  
“Find a therapist?”Hen asks and he nods slowly showing her Dr.Copeland's page.  
“She seems good. Try her out, give it three sessions before you switch if it doesn’t work”Hen says and he nods moving to the bathroom for some privacy as he writes out his email to her, and the fact that he was looking at video call sessions with his job. He feels a bit lighter as he hits send. He splashed some water on his face before he leaves giving Hen a smile as he walks into the kitchen. He grabs an orange from the communal fruit drawer in the fridge and starts peeling it over the trash.  
“Buckley, can I talk to you?”Cap calls from down stairs.  
“Yeah give me a second ''he calls back quickly finishing peeling his orange before running down the stairs popping a piece in his mouth.  
“What’s up Captain”he asks and Bobby looks at him.  
“I’m sending you to a therapist,”Bobby says and he shakes his head.  
“No need captain I’m setting up an appointment myself with a therapist of my choosing”he states and Bobby stares at him.  
“No Buckley it’s non negotiable you will see this therapist or you won’t work”Cap says and he glares.  
“No Captain Nash it is. I’m getting my own therapist of my own choosing. I’m working on setting up online therapy appointments with them so it doesn’t interfere with my work hours too badly. I’m choosing my own therapist on my terms sir” he states and Bobby glares at him before waving him off. He runs back upstairs sitting next to Hen groaning before continuing to eat his orange.  
“What was that”Hen asks and he shrugs.  
“He just tried to threaten me into seeing a therapist of his choosing even after I said I was getting an appointment with one”He states and Hen squeezes his shoulder.  
“You were in the right Buck. We have a choice between a department therapist or a personal therapist. You saying you're getting a personal therapist and him demanding you to see a department one isn’t right”She says and he nods. They sit in silence for a while, Hen working on her laptop and him on his phone eating his orange when he sees it.  
“The battalion is looking for another deep sea rescue diver?” He asks and Hen looks at him.  
“Yeah some firefighters get trained by them, they work as a firefighter full time but can be called into work with the battalion. Why do you ask”He asks and he smirks.  
“I went through seal training when I was eighteen. I wanted to escape my parents and their abuse, and from nineteen till twenty three I was a seal. I finished my five year contract with them, now I’m here”He says and Hen stares at him.  
“Damn, yeah um”Hen said before typing on her laptop handing it to him.  
“Fill that out and I’ll help you send it in”Hen states and he smiles filling it in asking Hen some questions if he needs clarification before he sends it smiling.  
“It’s going to feel good getting to use my training again”He says and Hen playfully punches his arm.  
“I had zero clue you where In the military, you don’t act like it”she says and he laughs.  
“Where not all sticks in the mud”He states before his phone buzzes, he looks seeing it’s from Dr.Copeland asking if noon-one tomorrow works, He meals back a confirmation glad that he doesn’t start work until three tomorrow.  
“Got an appointment tomorrow. Noon to one so I’ll have time to decompress before shift”he says and Hen pats his knee.  
“Want to come home with me for dinner, Karen’s been asking about the golden retriever I work with now and adopted”Hen says, smirking and he pouts.  
“Fine, only because I get food”he says and Hen laughs, it’s quiet the rest of the shift until four when they swap out with the next shift. Hen gives him the address saying she’s already cleared it with Karen before the both take off. He smiles feeling better than he did earlier, he follows Hen to a modest home in the suburbs of LA parking next to her.  
“It’s much quieter here”he says to her as he gets out.  
“Yeah one reason I never complain about the commute”She says leading him up to the front door.  
“Karen, I brought the puppy”Hen calls and he sticks his tongue out at her.  
“It’s nice to meet you, Buck Hen has told me all about you”Karen says coming into the room.  
“Only good things I hope,”He says and Karen winks.  
“Alright well Buck, how's your cooking”Karen asks and he shrugs.  
“I haven’t given myself food poisoning yet”he says, making Karen snort and Hen laugh.  
“Alright, let's see what you got,”Karen says and he smiles. Cooking dinner with the Wilsons was the best experience of his life. There was no yelling or screaming or arguing. No hitting or insults when he messed up. It was amazing. Later back at his apartment he realized that is what family is.


	3. Fractured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Buck ever get a break,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I love Canon Maddie. I just love hurting Buck. yes I know that I’m evil.  
> Also the chapters just get longer and longer...why. Also let me have Aspie Buck, Let me have an aspie buddy! i try to catch and fix all my mistakes but i'm dyslexic i cant read. also there is a slur i hated myself writing it but i needed to happen.

He was cleaning the truck, it was two almost three weeks after the diner at the Wilsons and two therapy appointments later. He liked Dr.Copeland she didn’t beat around the bush or spew bullshit, she metaphorically hit you with the truth. It was good, he was still waiting to hear back from the battalion but Hen said it could take a while depending on how many people applied, he did end up asking Hen if he should have asked Bobby first but she said it was fine. He spaces out for a bit before he hears a car park outside and he looks up seeing a middle aged woman with dark brown hair enter the station looking around.  
“Chief Williams, how can I help you?”Bobby says coming down the stairs.  
“I’m looking for an Evan Buckley is he here today?”She asks and before Bobby can say anything he comes around.  
“Chief Williams, it's nice to meet you,”he says, sticking out his hand which she shakes.  
“You to Buckley, must I say your resume for the training and the position was impressive I look forward to seeing what you can do. Don’t worry you will be a firefighter first since, we don’t need to get our feet wet too often. Thankfully due to your seal background this will be mostly a refresher course”She says and he smiles.  
“I'm excited to use my training again even if it's only every couple of months”he says when Bobby cuts in.  
“Wait, Buckley applied to be a rescue diver for you?”He says and Williams nods.  
“Yup, we could use as many hands as we can get with rescue dive observations, they don't happen often but the more hands the better. Not many people apply for the position or they flunk the course”Williams says. He gets the training week schedule and Bobby off handley says the time off from normal duty is approved for that week. He and Williams step out to talk a little bit more about the position before parting. He walks back into the fire house feeling lighter before walking right up to Hen who's organizing the ambulance.  
“I've got recuse diving training in two weeks”he says and Hen smiles high fiving him.  
“I knew Williams would want you”she said and he smirked before hopping up to help her out.  
“So Buck I've been meaning to ask, have you considered talking to Athena about your parents?Hen asks and he shrugs.  
“Probably too late it's been six years since I left so there's zero evidence besides my word”he says and Hen reaches over and squeezes his shoulder. They work in silence for a while till he hops out to do his other chores, as he's refilling the O2 tanks Bobby approaches him.  
“Why didn't you tell me”Cap asks and he shrugs.  
“At first it was because I forgot, then Hen said I didn't need to,”he says and he could feel Bobby's stare.  
“Why did you even want to apply”he asks and he rolls his eyes since Bobby can't see.  
“I'm a retired navy seal, I have the training already. I would be a fool not to use it, and I want to train to further my career wherever it will take me”he says, finishing up the last O2 tank making sure they were stored properly.  
“It was without my permission”Bobby says and he looks at him.  
“Captain Nash, Paramedic Wilson assured me that I wouldn't need your permission to receive this training, should I want any training that would further my qualification in the firehouse then yes I would need your permission since usually more qualifications come with more job opportunities but since this training is with the battalion I didn't need your permission sir”he states before moving to the trucks to do inventory with Cooper.  
The shift passed and thankfully it was mostly silent, till the last hour when they got a house fire call. They quickly suit up and hop in the trucks and take off learning that a single story house caught fire in the back bedroom but so far was ‘small’ and contained in there, there was one resident but he was outside . When they park in front of the home Bobby shouts out assignments.  
“Buckley Cooper you two search the house to make sure there are no other fires. Votya, Hendricks you're on hose duty, everyone else lets get that fire out”Bobby calls and they quickly get moving. He gets his PPE gear on moving into the house, they move through the small house quickly when he comes across a closed door. He opens it and it lead to the basement. He singles Cooper who nods and he moves down scanning the room before freezing. In the back corner there're two kids chained to a pipe and a woman was unconscious on the ground. He yanks his gas mask off before radioing Bobby.  
“Bobby call the cops but don't alert the man, I found two kids chained up in the basement and a woman. I need Medical”he calls over the radio before moving slowly over to the kids who seem to have woken up.  
“Hi I’m Evan but you can call me Buck”he says softly kneeling down in front of the kids with a good two feet of space between them.  
“Amelia”whispers the girl and he smiles.  
“Andrew”whispers the boy.  
“Those are nice names, is this your mother?”he asks softly, keeping an ear out for any sign of danger. The two kids nod slowly and he nods in return.  
“How about I help you two out, and once my friend gets here they can help your mother”he says and the kids looked at him terrified.  
“It will be okay, I used to be where you two are now. I thought I would never escape but I did, now I have a best friend who's been helping me a lot. Now how about we get you two out of here”he says.  
“Buck..”he hears Chimney say behind him.  
“Not here”he says and Chimney nods before slowly approaching.  
“Alight My buddy Buck is going to take you two outside, Alright. My friend Hen will look at you two”Chim and the kids slowly nod. He cuts the chains from the pipe before he opens his arms letting the kids come to him. He watches Chim check the woman's pulse and give a thumbs up with a smile. He slowly picks the kids up, feeling them tense up but they slowly relax as he walks upstairs where they cling to him like kolas. He peeks out seeing cop cars before he steps out with the kids.  
“See the police are here, Now let's get you to the ambulance and those cuffs off you two, okay”he says and the kids nod before hiding their faces in his turnout coat as he walks towards the ambulance.  
“Hey Hen, This is Amelia and Andrew. They need a look over and a set of lock picks”he says and Hen nods gesturing to him to sit on the bumper.  
“Hey you guys my name is Hen my friend Athena is going to come over and get the cuffs off you alright”Hen asks and he feels the kid nod.  
“Hello, nice to finally meet you Buckley”says an officer coming over.  
“Your Athena Right''he asks and she nods. “Well it's nice to meet you too”he says before he whispers reassurances to the kids as Athena gets the cuffs off and as Hen looks over then. The two kids seem to be firmly glued to him.  
“I think they imprinted on you like duckling”whispers Hen and the half heartedly glares.  
“Well Chim is working on the mother”He says just as Chim and a few other firefighters come out with a back bored. He stands up to give them room when he hears the woman shout.  
“My babies where they are, are they okay”and he quickly moves over.  
“They are right here ma’am they are okay”he says softly and the woman smiles sobbing and he feels Amelia reach for her mother.  
“Let's get you three loaded up, Buck you're probably going to have to come with us in the back. I don't think those kids are letting go”Chimneys says transferring the woman to the gurney. He nods getting a wave off from Bobby before getting in the ambulance staying in the woman’s eyesight so she can see her kids.  
“Your parents are going to meet us at the hospital and take your kids till you get released,”Chim says and the woman smiles.  
“My mama is going to break into jail and beat Peter's ass”the woman said chuckling making them all smile slightly. He shifts the kids slightly so they both have a clear line of sight to their mother.  
“Thank god we never got around to getting married. I don’t have to fight for a divorce or him getting any rights to my kids since they came from a past relationship”the woman says and Hen squeezes her hand.  
“Silver lining”She says. They get to the hospital with no issues and the woman is rushed away to get an MRI.  
“Grandparents should be here soon. Hopefully they unglue themselves from you”Chim says looking at him with concern.  
“Are we going to talk about what you said in the basement?”he continues.  
“What did he say”Hen asks and he shakes his head.  
“Later Chim that’s a private conversation. Hen already knows pieces”he says and he could see the lightbulb go off in her head but before she could say anything two older women run into the ER grabbing the kids attention.  
“Grammy, Grandma”Amelia shouts clearly the more open and extroverted one.  
“Oh god you're alright”One says and he gently passes Amelia off into her arms, Andrew on the other hand is still firmly glued to him.  
“I’m Hen, your kids are okay. A few bruises and cuts but nothing serious but definitely keep an eye on them just in case. Your daughter was brought back for an MRI”Hen says and the women nod. The woman not holding Amelia walks up to him smiling.  
“Andrew it’s Grandma, can you look at me?”She says and Andrew whines.  
“Hey buddy, your grandparents are here and they are going to take great care of you till your mommy comes back okay”he whispers and Andrew peeks up at him before looking towards his Grandma. He reaches one hand out which the lady gently holds and slowly Andrew detaches from him into his Grandma's arms.  
“Thank you so much,”she says and he shrugs.  
“All part of the job”he says and the kids wave to him as he turns to go and he waves back before exiting the ER hoping into the ambulance.  
“You're good with kids Buck,”Chim says and he smiles.  
“While they're easy to deal with, they get distracted easily and are easy to appease most of the time”he says. When they get back to the station he takes a shower, he spend a little longer than usually there before redressing in a jeans and a shirt. He looks out seeing Chimney at the ambulance before he books it out of the building after clocking out. He wasn’t avoiding chimney, not really he was delaying the conversation. He enters his little shoebox apartment sighing. His apartment wasn’t more the a kitchenette with a mini fridge and a hot plate, a twin mattress on the floor and a wet bathroom he closed off with a shower curtain. He throws his stuff on the floor next to the mattress before collapsing face first. He's just about to sleep as his phone beeps singling someone trying to call him from a blocked number. He groans picking it up before freezing. It was his mom's number, then a few seconds later his dad's number show’s up. He drops his phone shaking. How the fuck did they get his number, no one knew it besides Hen and probably Bobby because of his employment forms. He squeezes his eyes shut taking a deep breath, it was fine everything was fine. He doesn’t get any sleep that night so by the time he has to leave for a twenty four hour shift he’s dead. He has two days off after this and he’s just going to sleep. When he gets to the station he lays down in the bunk room closing his eyes, Hen is on with him for the full twenty four so at least he has someone too vent to if needed. He manages to doze off till his alarm rings at ten forty five giving him a fifteen minutes warning till his face time with his therapist. He quickly ducks into the bathroom and freshens up before going to the secluded corner he found that works for his therapist calls. Thankfully therapy goes mostly good today, he shares the news about being accepted for deep seas rescue training and how work is going when he finally starts talking about his parents calling.  
“My parents called, I don’t even know how they got my number. I haven’t shared it with them since I moved out”he says and his therapist nods.  
“Could it be your sister?”Dr.Copeland asks and he shrugs.  
“Maybe. I don’t think I've shared it with her and I don't think she spoken to my parents in years”he says and they discuss coping methods to remain grounded if they call again. They also discuss a future plan for unearthing his past, she talks about it like digging a hole. The top layer is easy but the more you dig the harder it is, she said they would start easy next week and take breaks when needed saying he didn’t have to be ashamed if he called a break after ten minutes. Thankfully no alarms sounded during his talk, they have talked about what he should do if it happened so at least he didn't have to worry if it did happen. He always tried to schedule therapy on his off days but it was Friday and his last appointment was last Thursday, so he knew he couldn’t wait any longer. He scheduled his next one for the next Friday at four before they said their goodbyes. He shakes his head before standing up but as he rounds the corner he runs straight into Chimney.  
“Hey can we talk?”Chim asks and he stares at him for a minute before nodding slowly.  
“So are you done avoiding me”Chim asks and he rubs the back of his neck.  
“Well I wasn’t avoiding, I was delaying the conversation”he says and Chim crosses his arms.  
“Fine, what do you want to know?”he relents.  
“Are you a hundred percent out of that situation”Chim asks and he blinks at him and he shrugs.  
“Maybe ninety percent, they found my number again and I have to change it soon but I don’t think they know where I am”he says and Chim nods slowly.  
“Can you tell me who”Chim asks and he sighs.  
“My parents mostly my sister to a lesser extent. My sister was purely mental abusive; she's a manipulator. I’ve learned to never take what she says as truth because it will almost always turn out false and you’ll take the fall for her”he says.  
“Your parents were physical?”Chim asks and he bites his lip. Hen know where his unhealthy relationship with sex comes from but he didn’t feel like sharing it with Chim.  
“Mostly”he says looking away but he could feel it in Chims stare that he connected the dots a bit, thankfully he doesn’t push.  
“I’m here if you ever need anything alright even if it’s my couch because you don’t feel safe being alone”Chim says and he looks back and smiles.  
“Thank you,”he says, patting Chims shoulder before they head up to the loft.  
“Hey guys”Bobby says from the kitchen.  
“Hey, what are you cooking?”he asks, sitting at the bar.  
“Making some omelets, Buck get over here and whisk the eggs. I don’t trust Chimney,”Bobby says and he laughs at Chims offended look. He takes the bowl of eggs from Bobby whisking them.  
“Hello?”a voice calls out and he feels like the ground drops from beneath his feet. How do they know? His socials are all private. He feels the bowl slip from his grip and someone manages to save it.  
“Buck what is it?”Bobby asks and he feels himself shaking.  
“They can’t know, I didn’t tell them I left, I left them”he says and he feels someone grip his shoulders.  
“Buck are those your parents?”Chimney asks and he feels himself nodding before he hears Chim curse.  
“Bobby whatever you do don’t let them know Buck’s here”Chim says and he doesn’t hear a response, he feels himself sinking to the floor unable to breathe. He feels himself getting pulled against someone's chest.  
“Listen to my heartbeat Buck ''Chim whispers and he does, trying to get his breathing matched to it, he feels oxygen enter his lungs and the world clears a bit and he can hear yelling from down below. He recognizes it as his Father.  
“How did they find me”he whispers and Chim rubs his back.  
“I don't know but I'm pretty sure Bobby called Athena based on your reaction to hearing them”Chim says and he nods before leaning back against the cabinet taking a deep breath.  
“You can go, I'm just going to sit here till they leave,”he says and Chimney moves sitting next to him nudging him.  
“Then we will sit here together,”Chim says and he huffs fighting a smile. They hear sirens approach and stop outside before turning off.  
“Oh officer can you please tell Captain Nash he has no right to withhold our son from us”his mothers voice rings from below.  
“How old is your son ma’am”asks Athena.  
“Twenty four but he's mentally retarded”His father voice snaps and he drops his head hiding in his knees, sure he's got ADHA and dyslexia but he's not stupid. He feels Chimney rub his back.  
“Well do you have any proof he can't care for himself?”Athena's voice says and he could hear annoyance in it.  
“He has fucking autism what more proof do you need”His Father snaps  
“Your son has Aspergers, and he's one of the smartest people I know.''Bobby's voice rings out and he curls up into himself because his darkest secrets were getting spewed by his parents.  
“Sir, I'm going to ask you to leave. Clearly your son doesn't want to see you”Athena voice says and he could tell she's barely keeping it professional. Suddenly the Bell rings for a medical call. Instead of leaving him Chim herds him quickly down the stairs and to the Ambulance putting them both in the back as Hen gets in the driver seat.  
“Please tell me you also kidnapped Buck”Hen voice calls as they drive off and he snorts.  
“He did Hen, I just hope Bobbys not pissed,”He says.  
‘Please if anything he will be glad we took you”Hen calls.  
“I texted him to let him know we have you, I’m just glad you're a licensed EMT so we have an excuse to steal you”says Chim.  
“I’m taking online paramedic courses. It's slow going but I’m about three fourths of the way through, I mostly just have to schedule the practical sections plus the final, thankfully for that I can have someone read it to me”he says and Chim claps a hand on his shoulder.  
“You are my new third set of hands in an emergency”Chim says.  
“Trust me I would still only be a quarter of the way through without Hen”He says and Hen calls from the front.  
“I just read to you and keep your attention it's all you Buck”Hen says. He smiles, before looking at Chim.  
“So what's the call”He asks.  
“Kid fell out of a tree house,”Hen says and he hums. The rest of the drive to the call was spent in comfortable silence, thankful the kid was mostly ok considering. He had a badly broken ankle from falling feet first and a minor concussion from hitting the ground. The parents elected to have them take him to the hospital because he does suffer seizures so they didn't know if the concussion could affect that. In the end it was a good thing they did since the kid started sizing a few minutes into the drive to the hospital resulting in him and Chim scrambling to get the once upright talking kid flat and loosen the seat belts some. The seizure lasts almost four and a half minutes so the hospital staff immediately takes him for a scan.  
“Ever think about switching sides Buck?”Chim asks as they climb back into the ambulance and he shrugs.  
“Maybe when I'm older or get sick of running into burning buildings,”he says, making both Chim and Hen snort. He closes his eyes and breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> more? yes or no. this is my first work in this fandom and i have two more in the works but i have more ideas


End file.
